


Officially An Adult

by QQI25



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: It's Peter Parker's 18th birthday!





	Officially An Adult

**Author's Note:**

> i hvnt rly edited this, so if u spot mistakes, please tell me! 
> 
> this was supposedta go out yest, but it was a rly spur-of-the-moment idea i'd gotten two days ago, nd i hvnt been feeling well.

_Come to the compound_ , the text read. Peter shrugged, tucking his phone in his pocket, and headed there. Hopefully it wasn’t too big of a disaster. He still had to home and do the special birthday dinner thing with Aunt May! Remembering that made him realise he should probably text her and let her know, so he did. 

_Aunt May, Mr. Stark just texted me to go to the cmpd_   
_idk when i’ll be bk sry!_

_Dw kiddo, ik u gotta save the world and all tht jazz_   
_Stay safe! i love u!_

_love u too!_

He tucked his phone away again and headed in. He was met in the lobby by Mr. Stark and Happy. 

“Hey, kid,” Mr. Stark said, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Come with me.” He let Mr. Stark lead him into the elevator and take him up. Up ended up being to the Avengers living room. Where he was met by a chorus of “Happy Birthday!”, said only by his Aunt May and Ned and MJ and _all the frickin’ Avengers and Ms. Potts and Shuri_. He was speechless. Mr. Stark gently nudged him forward a bit, and it seemed to restart his system. 

“Hey guys,” he said, voice higher from the excitement. “Wow, thanks so much! This is so cool! And ohmygod Shuri! You _came_!” He ran to Shuri and hugged her. 

“How are you so excited? We haven’t even gotten to anything yet, nerd,” MJ said drily. He grinned and walked over to give Ned and MJ big hugs. He hugged Aunt May too, and then waved to the Avengers. He was surprised he could do even that, with how starstruck he was. 

“Happiest of birthdays, Man of Spiders!” Thor boomed.

“Wow, thanks, Mr. Thor!” 

“So whaddya wanna do today? It’s your eighteenth birthday, kid. That’s a big day,” Mr. Stark told him. 

“I - wow, I . . . we can do, like, anything?”

“Anything within reason,” Mr. Stark corrected. 

“Yeah, definitely! Oh my god uhhhh can we play laser tag? And do an escape room? And do that thing, y’know, where the lasers protect the artifacts from the bad guys so the bad guys hafta weave - heh - their way through the lasers except we’re not actually bad guys we’re just tryna weave our way through lasers? And then play Mario Kart? This is so cool! And ohmygod I bet there’s a LEGO set for the Avengers and the compound ohmygod we should find it and assemble - haha - it!” He was shaking his hands excitedly as he thought about all that he could do. And with all the Avengers, no less! There was A Look that went between Ned and Mr. Stark that he caught. He pointed a finger back and forth at the two of them.

“What was that look for? What?” 

“Nothing. You’re just . . . very predictable. We’ve booked those places and there’s a waterslide in the back. Plus, Mr. Stark owes me $20 for thinking I don’t know my best friend well enough.” Peter jumped in place and then high-fived Ned.

“Hey, that’s pretty awesome, Ned! Thanks! And ohmygod a waterslide what should we even do first?” 

“The waterslide’s happening later tonight. We’ve set up a schedule, sweetie, what with the booking of things. We’re gonna do the escape room first, then laser tag, then the laser maze thing. And it’s gonna be a little competition between you three and the Avengers,” Aunt May said. She then lowered her voice and added, “But between the two of us, I have faith in you and your friends.”

“Hey! May, we’re all adults. We’re more than capable of beating a buncha teenagers,” Mr. Stark objected. Aunt May raised an eyebrow at him and Peter laughed. 

“C’mon, we have a bunch of adult asses to kick,” MJ said to him and Ned. 

“Oh, it’s on,” Mr. Stark said to them, eyes narrowed. He gestured at the Avengers and they all started heading to the garage. Peter noticed Aunt May wasn’t following. 

“Aunt May, what about you?”

“Oh, I’m not going, honey.”

“What? But aren’t you gonna be lonely all by yourself?”

“Oh, I’m not alone. The Avengers didn’t really like that he was here, but it _is_ your birthday, and I figured you’d want _all_ your friends in one place.” It was all very cryptic, but he heard a loud bang coming from the closet and headed cautiously over to it. Wade peeked his head sheepishly out.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Wade! You’re here!” He darted forward to give the mercenary a big hug.

“‘Course I am. Wouldn’t miss your birthday for anything!”

“But you’re not gonna come either?”

“Naw. Me and May-May are gonna do some bakin’! Hurry up before they leave you, Petey.”

“Ohmygod you’re right! Will do! Okay bye guys! Have fun! I’ll see you later!” He hugged Wade once more, hugged Aunt May, and then dashed out the door.

“Kick some Avenger asses!” Wade called out after him. He giggled and went to the garage, where everybody was waiting. 

“Avengers, 1. Kids, 0,” Mr. Stark said casually at their car.

“Cherish those numbers, because that’s gonna be the last time you’re in the lead,” MJ shot back. Ned held up his hand for a high-five, and she surprisingly high-fived him. She leaned back in her seat, satisfied, as Happy started driving them.

. . .

The escape room was in a small, almost-hidden place in New York City called Mission Escape Games. There was a waiting room with a jumbo Jenga game and various mind bogglers so Peter, Ned, MJ, and Shuri played with those while they waited for the Avengers. The workers - to their credit - took it all in stride. They must’ve had time to come to terms with the fact that the freakin’ Avengers were gonna play a game at their place. 

The Avengers came out after Peter, Ned, and MJ had played three rounds of Jenga and messed around with the other brain-teasing puzzles on the table, with Mr. Stark in the front with a smirk. One of the workers at the desk gave them a board that had the room they did, Escape the Nemesis, and their time left, 4:18, and told them to get props to take pictures with. There were gigantic keys, magnifying glasses, signs, and those stereotypical detective hats and pipes. Mr. Stark took a hat and pipe. The Avengers all handed their phones over so the workers could use them to take pictures. 

Then, it was Peter, Ned, MJ, and Shuri’s turn. The escape room wasn’t actually as hard as Peter thought. He kept finding himself in awe of how cool it was that real live people put this all together. They were on a spaceship! It all felt so, so fun, and Peter was totally psyched. The four of them worked really well and efficiently as a team, even when their seriousness was interspersed with tomfoolery. They used up two of the three hints, but Peter didn’t feel bad that they did. All it did was give them that tiny little push they needed. He was sure that their game master was laughing to themself, wherever they were, because of how excited Peter was. 

When they took pictures, Peter held the sign with their time, 7:41. Ned had the key that was from Kingdom Hearts, MJ had the sword, and Shuri had the sign that said _THIS PERSON DIDN’T DO ANYTHING_ or whatever it said pointed at him. Ned convinced them to do the Charlie’s Angels pose in some of the pictures. 

“So this is one of our harder escape rooms, actually. You guys had good times,” the worker praised. But the smirk that Peter thought would be permanently etched on Mr. Stark’s face had dropped the moment he saw the time a worker had written on the board for Peter. 

“Avengers, 1. Kids, 1,” MJ stage-whispered. 

“Alright guys, there’s a boba tea place around here, so you know what that means!” Ned said, looking up from his phone. 

It was quite an odd experience to be walking with the Avengers out in the open when there wasn’t a battle that had been fought. And he could see the looks of awe as well as envy on everybody’s face as they noticed the Avengers and then the teens hanging out with them. 

They definitely took a big group selfie once they’d gotten their drinks. 

. . . 

Laser tag was at this place called Indoor Extreme Sports in Long Island. They were playing Black Ops Laser Tag. By the end of the orientation session, Peter was bouncing in his seat. It just sounded so cool! There were _buildings_. He’d never played a game of laser tag like this. There were gonna be three rounds of five games, with each round lasting 15 minutes. There were also two 15-minute breaks in between the rounds. The lady talking originally wasn’t gonna let them do such uneven teams, but Mr. Stark was nothing if not stubborn, and she eventually turned a blind eye. 

Mr. Stark’s team had bulky, awkward adults. Peter’s team had teens, two of them (him and Shuri) who were very graceful. Also, Peter really liked using his webs. It wasn’t _not_ allowed, and he was using all his assets to his advantage. By doing that, he was able to get a lot of shots in. 

“Avengers, 1. Kids, 2.” 

. . .

The laser maze-thing turned out to be back at the compound. Mr. Stark’d built it on a floor underground, which Peter just thought made it even cooler and spy-like. The Avengers left them to their own devices. 

He was really the only one who felt like doing it, but he didn’t mind. It was a lot of fun. Plus, he could see Ned and MJ becoming friends with Shuri and that was just. The coolest! They could be a squad! And like, the only people who could say they beat the Avengers! 

When he’d finally had his fill, they headed back up to the Avengers living room. 

. . . 

They went their separate ways to change, and he finally got out of the spandex suit and changed into more comfortable and weather-appropriate clothing. Spandex might’ve been good for all the stealth stuff, but now it was time for the messy stuff. 

He was unprepared for how messy “messy” was. 

Upon leaving the bathroom, he was assaulted on all fronts by silly string, silly string that was shot at him with no mercy. He spluttered and covered his face. And it wasn’t just the Avengers, no. His friends, his squad, was front and centre for the attack, and they were all laughing as they sprayed him. Like he’d ever done anything bad to them. He didn’t even have his web shooters! This was so unfair. 

They let up, but only so that they could have a free-for-all silly string battle outside. He was luckily granted with a canister of it as well. He made sure to shoot everyone. Luckily, he wasn’t the only target this time, as it was a free-for-all. 

. . . 

The waterslide was perfect. It was one of those blue mats you unroll down the hill that he’d _always_ wanted to have as a kid but couldn’t because he lived in New York. He made a running dive when there was enough water going that he could go on it. Aunt May came out and made sure to take lots of pictures and videos of him and his friends having the time of their lives. The Avengers joined in too, and it became contests of 1, who could go the farthest, and 2, who had the sweetest moves as they went down. Wade joined in too. 

Some of them went to go start the barbecue, and Peter kept playing on the slide. He stayed there with Ned and MJ and Shuri until the food was ready and they were handed towels. He had delicious cheeseburgers. They made s’mores afterwards and ate some, too. And then they were paraded inside, where Wade and Aunt May presented the most gorgeous, delectable-looking spread of pastries. There were different kinds of cookies, including macarons, and cream puffs, and of course, the cake. The cake was so pretty, and it was Spider-Man themed. It was also really delicious, as was the other stuff. 

When they were all done eating, they finally settled down to play Mario Kart, and it was one of the most chaotic things Peter’d ever witnessed. They were _brutal_ with each other. He just wanted to have fun. But well, it _was_ extremely entertaining to watch them elbow each other and push each other and blue shell each other and cheat in dirty, dirty ways. 

. . . 

The stack of presents wasn’t too big, but considering who he was with, he knew they were gonna be impressive. He was right. 

He now knew why there was A Look happening between Mr. Stark and Ned earlier. There _was_ indeed Avengers LEGO sets, and they’d gotten one for him. His college was also gonna be paid off by the Avengers. He cried in front of his presents and the Avengers, and then he just couldn’t _not_ hug them. 

. . . 

Everyone was sleeping at the compound tonight! They were having a huge, gigantic sleepover and Peter got to sleep in a room with Ned, MJ, and Shuri as long as they weren’t too loud. He was glad there wasn’t a comment about how late they were going to bed, because how could he _not_ stay up late with his best friends? They stayed on their phones, showing each other memes and talking and talking very late into the night. It was _def_ initely the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. sorry if ur annoyed wade wilson's in it? i just _had_ to! i cldnt leave may alone :^(
> 
> 2\. yEs mission escape games is a REAL place!! their escape rooms are phenOmenal nd i almost spoiled Escape the Nemesis for y'all but it's rly smth u shld exp for urself if u can. i've done the Hydeout one as well. the avengers' time was my fam nd i's time for hydeout, nd peter's time was ours for nemesis. my aunt is friends w one of the creators which is rEally cool!! go chk out their website bc it astounds me how amazing the stuff is, nd u shld go bk a room!!!
> 
> 3\. indoor extreme sports nd their black ops laser tag is also real! i wish i cld go bc it sounds sO cool there, but i hvnt been yet. i hope maybe one day we can go!
> 
> 4\. idk how wade nd peter met let's just say they hv ok
> 
> 5\. sry i didn't hv the avengers tlk much!! 
> 
> 6\. sry i didn't go into specifics abt the presents! lolol
> 
> 7\. yes the avengers kno his civ identity


End file.
